Una Historia Diferente
by Ruithe
Summary: Sipnosis completa adentro. ㅡNo manches el apellido Hiiragiㅡ Ni que me gustara tenerlo con mi nombre. ㅡDeberías estar agradecida de que padre te haya dejado quedarte con nosotrosㅡ Si como no perra maldita. ㅡEres simplemente una estúpida adoptada no tienes derecho de nadaㅡ ¿Eso no crees que ya lo sepa?
1. Chapter 1

Sipnosis

ㅡ _No manches el apellido Hiiragi_ ㅡ

 _Ni que me gustara tenerlo con mi nombre._

ㅡ _Deberías estar agradecida de que padre te haya dejado quedarte con nosotros_ ㅡ

 _Si como no perra maldita._

ㅡ _Eres simplemente una estúpida adoptada no tienes derecho de nada_ ㅡ

 _¿Eso no crees que ya lo sepa?_

ㅡ _Ni te molestes en acercarte a mi novio_ ㅡ

 _Ni aunque pudiera lo haría._

ㅡ _Muérete de una vez_ ㅡ

 _¿Crees que yo no lo quiero?_

Eso y muchas palabras hirientes han pasado por mi vida desde que empecé a vivir en la mansión Hiiragi pero ¿Por qué yo?

¿Por qué yo Shinya?

¿No eras mi hermana?

¿No y que me ibas a proteger?

…

Por una antigua promesa termino viviendo en aquella mansión y conviviendo con los hijos de Hiiragi Tenri pero ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el rechazo de aquellos engreídos si al final ella no era nadie?

¿Ni siquiera se llamaba así?

UA (UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO)

PAREJA PRINCIPAL:

Guren Ishinose X Shinya Hiiragi.

Derechos Reservados a los autores del manga y al creador de la imagen.

Prologo

 _Japón 23 Enero Del 2000._

 _La tarde resplandecía mostrando aquellos colores albaricos, en una limosina recorriendo las cálidas y frías calles de Japón una pareja reían alegremente abrazando a su hermosa hija de cuatro años._

 _La pareja sonreía haciendo cosquillas a la niña y comentando la situación que se había llevado hace poco en la reunión de los altos mandos de Japón e Inglaterra. Fue una tristeza que empezara a llover y el chofer tratando de parar la limosina se estrellaran con un poste cerca de una vereda._

 _Pocas horas después del accidente ambulancias, paramédicos y policías llegaron al lugar del accidente encontrando a la mujer, al chofer sin signos vitales y al hombre inconsciente con heridas de gravedad._

 _A pesar de la información que le dieron no lograron dar con la infante, llegaron a la triste conclusión de que cayó por la vereda hacia el mar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Japón, 23 Marzo Del 2000._

 _Tres meses después del accidente, Shinya Asakura miraba emocionada desde la ventana de un lujoso auto por fin después de meses pedirlo sus padres adoptarían una niña o niño para poder jugar y ser la mejor hermana mayor de todo los tiempos._

 _Shinya es una hermosa niña de seis años con un largo cabello marrón y simpáticos ojos azules claros, hija de los millonarios Tobias y Aome Asakura. Súper emocionada bajo del auto sin prestarle atención a la advertencia de papa y corrió a observar a los pequeños que jugaban alegres._

 _Los Asakuras sonrieron alegres por la emoción de su pequeña hija de ser una hermana mayor, siguieron a la encargada del orfanato Hyakuya dándole muchas miradas a la pequeña que sonreí a los niños._

 _La primogénita de los Asakura sonrio amigable y se acerco a una pequeña de cabello blanco y enigmáticos ojos azules que sentada bajo un árbol observaba a los niños jugar desde lejos._

 _La curiosa Shinya tendió su mano a la pequeña pelo blanco y con un hola llamo su atención. La pequeña levanto su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, el azul de un cielo tormentoso y el azul de un cielo brillante conectaron._

 _El llamado de el nombre Shinya alerto a la Asakura que volteo sonriendo pero no solo tuvo reacción en ella sino en la pequeña pelo blanco que volteo sorprendida de que pronunciaran su nombre, las niñas se miraron confundidas con las manos todavíaagarradas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Y así con ese apretón de manos y ese llamado había comenzado todo, muchos años después en la escuela high Shibuya Shinya Hiiragi recordaba aquel intrigante momento en el que ambas Shinyas voltearon a un simple llamado.

Desde la terraza de la prestigiosa escuela Shinya observaba a Mahiru Hiiragi y Guren Ishinose sonreir felizmente, volteo sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en los orbes azules subió la mirada al cielo recordar no era lo que quería pero de aquello se complementaban su vida en recuerdos dulces y amargos.

Porque los recuerdos eran fragmentos rotos de su memoria sellada, dolían y pesaban llevándose esas ganas de vivir y las alegrías de la vida. Amatistas y orbes cielos se hallaron desde la distancia y la pelo blanco rompió el contacto.

Porque si los recuerdos eran dolorosos un amor no correspondido lo era aun mas…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Orbes cielos Tormentosos.

En la escuela High Shibuya, en el salón de primero B Shinya Hiiragi se encontraba leyendo un interesante libro sobre medicina general, Seichiro Hiiragi "su hermano" muchas veces se burlaba de ella por tales gustos como la medicina. Levanto la mirada observando a sus compañeros interactuar entre ellos y suspiro negando con la cabeza ¿Por qué no tenía amigos?

Ella era interesante, simpática, alegre, amigable pero era por su estúpido apellido que todos rehuían de ella o por su amado y simpático prometido. Suspiro golpeando la mesa con el grueso libro, muchos la voltearon a ver pero ella movió el cuello de izquierda a derecha.

Los tormentosos orbes cielos se encontraron con las amatistas de Ishinose Guren cuando el volteo por el ruido, nuevamente suspiro tumbando su cara suavemente a la mesa, miro hacia la ventana sin cerrar sus ojos porque si no volverían las pesadillas y los recuerdos amargos.

Sintió una presencia detrás suyo y a los segundo un cálido aliento invadir su oreja derecha, sonrió parándose y volteándose hacia su presencia.

ㅡShinya no te duermas o si no bajaras tus calificaciones ㅡel tono burlón de Seichiro la hizo reír levemente y con la punta de los dedos índice y medio golpeo su frente.

ㅡ¿Quién es el idiota que me obliga a quedarme despierta a altas horas de la madrugada para jugar Xbox? ㅡpregunte tallándome el ojo derecho y bostezando.

ㅡ¿Quién es la idiota que me despierta con sus gritos a media madrugada? ㅡbaje la mirada al recordar aquellas pesadillas que me atormentaban en la noche y de las cuales despertaba al pobre Seichiro.

Me sentí miserable al observar las pequeñas ojeras que surcaban sus ojos, el que se desvelaba obligándome a jugar Xbox para que yo no tuviera más pesadillas, mi insomnio podía pasarle factura a Seichiro una pequeña lágrima rodo por mi mejilla derecha.

Seichiro la limpio con su mano derecha e inclinándose beso suavemente mi frente, sentí la mirada de todos avergonzándome el tiro de mis mejillas y nuevamente beso mi frente.

ㅡveo que ya bajo la hinchazón que tenias esta mañana en la cabeza… realmente me diste un susto anoche Shinyaㅡladee mi cabeza confundida por sus palabras yo no recordaba haberme golpeado con algo.

ㅡ¿de qué hablas idiota desvergonzado? ㅡpregunte sobando mis mejillas.

ㅡayer Shinoa entro como a las dos de la mañana diciendo que te caíste de la cama y te habías matado realmente no reaccionabas, el doctor comento que no era nada grave que el cansancio te había cobrado facturaㅡsuspire masajeándome las sienes mi insomnio me estaba empezando a cobrar factura y aquello no era bueno, me disculpe haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

ㅡPadre nos ha llamado y usaremos la limosina para llegar hacia la empresa, así que te toca recoger a Shinoa a la escuela, pasaremos toda la tarde afueraㅡasentí estirándome Seichiro se marcho y yo lo despedí con la mano las miradas siguieron puestas en mi.

ㅡsi crees que eres fuerte, fuerte te volverásㅡsusurre sentándome nuevamente en mi silla, busque mi libro de medicina pero no lo encontré en mi mesa.

Me agache buscándolo en piso pero ahí no se encontraba, mire de reojo a mi compañero del al frente que concentrado estaba en un libro ¿Ishinose Guren leyendo?

Eso sí que era extraño desvié la mirada concentrándome en buscar el malvado libro porque Seichiro no se lo había llevado y yo no recuerdo haberlo metido en mi bolso, baje mi mirada cerré mis ojos pensando donde estará mi libro o quien podría habérselo llevado.

Escuche un fuerte estruendo en mi mesa, abrí los ojos hallándome con mi libro y una mano sobre ella, levante la mirada encontrándome con las amatistas de Ishinose Guren negué con la cabeza llevando mi mano sobre el objeto pero antes de tocarlo Ishinose lo levanto rápidamente de la mesa.

ㅡ¿Medicina?... No me sorprende viniendo de un miembro de la poderosa familia Hiiragiㅡ el sarcasmo y la sonrisa torcida de hicieron rodar los ojos, realmente lo que menos quería era tratar con el novio de Hiiragi Mahiru.

ㅡEnserio que perceptivo eres Ishinose, deberíamos premiarte por tal capacidad mental ㅡ Comente golpeando su mano y agarrando el libro para colocarlo en el bolso, ya en la tranquilidad de su amada casa lograría terminar el capítulo de nervios Craneales.

ㅡ¿Por qué siempre eres tan fría eh Hiiragi? ㅡsu pregunta disloco mis sentidos, un juego de miradas comenzó, los ojos cielos tormentosos y las Amatistas chocaron ambos con una intensidad profunda… era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Voltee la mirada hacia el lado derecho ignorando lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón y el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

ㅡVeo que hasta la persona más fría puede sonrojarseㅡSus labios se movieron sensualmente o era que yo lo veía así, sus palabras irrumpieron en mis oídos y su mano acaricio mi mejilla izquierda, golpee su mano fuertemente, agarre mis cosas y produciendo un gran ruido llegue a la puerta del salón con miles de ojos siguiéndome.

ㅡHey Hiiragi no has respondido mi preguntaㅡLa voz de Ishinose hizo que volteara, todo el salón nos miraba, intente no llamar la atención pero ese maldito se encargaba de sacarme de mis casillas.

ㅡQue te Jodan IshinoseㅡClame con una mueca sarcástica y le enseñe el dedo del medio, saliendo del salón.

No podía simplemente dejarme en paz. No. el maldito hijo de la puta que lo parioㅡlo siento señora Ishinoseㅡ tenía que joderme la vida como la puta de su novia, bendito fuera el día que me dejaran en paz.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no observe quien tenía al frente antes de caer al suelo y esparcir todos mis libros y cuadernos al suelo.

ㅡ¿Eres idiota o qué? Mira por donde andas maldito imbécilㅡMi mala lengua salió disparada al pobre imbécil que tropezó conmigo.

Recogiendo mis cosas levante la mirada encontrándome con los unos zafiros mirándome divertido, rodé los ojos sonriendo.

ㅡVeo que nos volvemos a encontrar en la misma situación de casi medio año atrás HiiragiㅡEl sujeto de cabello rubio y ojos zafiros la ayudo a terminar de recoger sus cosas y a levantarse.

ㅡEstoy de acuerdo ShindouㅡEl nombrado Shindou sonrió entregándome mis cosas y las acepte con gusto.

ㅡMichael llámame Michael Hiiragi ShinyaㅡEl timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo del siguiente periodo, Michael Shindou se despidió corriendo hacia su salón y yo seguí mi camino hacia la enfermería de la escuela.

Al entrar no conseguí a la doctora y corriendo las cortinas de unas de las camas no me sorprendió encontrar a mi prometido con una de sus zorras allí teniendo sexo. Ambos me miraron…Una sorprendida y el otro indiferente.

ㅡVamos sigan con lo que estaban haciendo ignoren mi presencia ㅡComente sarcásticamente tirándome en una de las camas vacías. Cerrando los ojos escuche a la zorra vestirse y como se abría la puerta saliendo.

ㅡ¿Realmente que haces aquí? ㅡAbrí uno de mis ojos al escuchar la voz de Kureto, los volví a cerrar ignorándolo rotundamente.

ㅡQue te Jodan KuretoㅡClame colocándome la almohada en la cara y escuchando la puerta cerrarse decidí quedarme con mis demonios yo sola.

Como siempre ha sido…

Desde que me abandonaste…


End file.
